Betholdt x Reader: Flower Picking
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: Dandelions were the only things that seemed to ever bloom behind those walls. But, when it comes to Bertholdt Fubar, more than just fuzzy dandelions may begin to bloom in the fields. Rated T, just in case.


It was probably the best day she had seen in years. The temperature was perfect, the sky was bright blue with fluffy, white clouds scattered about in different places, and a gentle breeze was blowing. Her hair fluttered about her face, tickling it every so often as she knelt down in the lush, green grass. She reached down, gently plucking a dandelion from its home and bringing it in front of her face. "If only I could be like you, little weed… you get to be free when the wind carries your seeds away… I don't," she said quietly, blowing on the flower ever so slightly and sending the fluffy seeds into the air.

"(**Name**)?" She cried out, losing her balance as she flailed about and fell face-first into the grass. "O-oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" she heard a male voice exclaim as a pair of hands gripped her arms gently and helped her back onto her knees. She sniffed, rubbing her bleeding nose. "Oh my God… I'm so sorry, (**Name**)…" She looked over, seeing a very upset-looking Bertholdt Fubar. He quickly tore of a piece of his shirt, wadding it up and gently padding it against her bloody nose.

She couldn't help but smile at his actions, her (**color**) eyes peering into his green ones. Her hand moved on top of his own, pulling the cloth away from her nose, which had since stopped bleeding. "Bertholdt… it's okay. It was my own fault for flailing around and being so scared…" she replied, giving him a reassuring smile. He sighed deeply, his eyes closing as he took his deep breath. "U-um… what are you doing out here, (**Name**)? Aren't you supposed to be back at the squad cabin?"

She sighed quietly, laying down on her back. "Bertholdt… come here." With those words, she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him down onto the grass beside her. "Stop worrying about that stuff for a little bit. Watch the clouds with me." He glanced over at her, and then turned his attention to the fluffy clouds above the world. "See? That one looks like a bunny," she giggled, pointing her hand towards the sky. Bertholdt gulped, moving his body a bit closer to hers. "I-I see… you're right…" he stammered. She could feel his body trembling against hers, and she looked over at him.

"Are you alright, Bertholdt? You couldn't possibly be cold… are you sick?" He quickly shook his head, a slight redness covering his cheeks. She sighed softly, a small smile spreading across her lips. She then quickly pinned him down, straddling his waist. "(**N-Name**)! What are you d-doing?!" he exclaimed, his face bright red and his eyes wide. She gave him a soft smile, her hand gently cupping his cheek. "Why don't I just show you?" she replied quietly.

She leaned down, her soft lips pressing against his own. She felt him tense up at her actions, but almost immediately relax as he pressed himself against her. She closed her eyes, both hands now on his cheeks as she tilted her head to gain better access to her prize. She felt his hands come to rest on her waist, and she slowly pulled away from him. She stared at him, both his eyes and her own half-lidded. "I love you, Bertholdt Fubar…" she said quietly, placing a soft kiss upon his nose.

He gulped, giving a quick nip to her jawbone. "I do believe that I can say the same… I-I just wish I wasn't so scared in telling you…" he replied, his voice quivering. She giggled, wiggling herself against him. "(**N-Name**)… don't do that…" he stammered quietly. She raised her eyebrow, a sly grin forming on her lips. "Oh? And why not?" she asked, her finger trailing down his chest. He bit his lip ever so slightly, his cheeks bright red. "R-reasons…" he replied in a near whisper.

She leaned down, giving his neck a gentle kiss before rising to her feet. She reached her hand down, grabbing Bertholdts' own and helping him to his feet. "I'll sit with you at dinner tonight, okay?" she said, smiling happily. He gave a small nod, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Oh how she adored that shy, loveable man.

"Bertholdt! What the hell are you thinking?!" Bertholdt cringed at the volume of his best friends' voice, his thumbs playing with each other nervously. "I-I… I told her how I felt… you guys know how long I've kept it from her…" "And we expected you to _never_ tell her, Bertl! You _know_ why we can't have relationships! You _know_ how dangerous that is!" Reiner exclaimed, his right arm being flung into the air as he continued his onslaught of yelling.

He stopped when Annie placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Reiner… yelling at him isn't going to do any good. It will only make him feel worse," she said, giving him a stern look. Reiner stared at her for a moment, and then gave a deep sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry, Bertholdt. But, you know-" "Reiner, go sit down. I'll talk to him," Annie commanded, pointing her index finger towards a chair in the room. Reiner scoffed, reluctantly following her command.

"Bertl, you have to realize just how dangerous this is. I know you've liked (**Name**) for a long time, but how will you go about it? You can't just tell her… you know that. And what if she finds out on her own? She'll hate you…" Annie said as she walked in front of him. Bertholdt sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I know, I know… I won't tell her… but I can't stand just watching her fade away anymore. If I had waited any longer, I would have gone insane. What if someone else had come along and taken her away from me?"

Annie sighed quietly, closing her eyes. "Bertholdt… you need to be extremely careful, do you understand? Not only one person can be hurt here… it would be your heart, and her own, that would be crushed… trust me…"

The time was now around nine in the evening. All the soldiers had gathered in the mess hall, and unfortunately, half of them were messing around with her and Bertholdt. "Oh come on, (**Name**). You can't hide it. It's obvious you two have a thing!" the blonde-haired man named Jean exclaimed with a wide grin spread across his lips. Bertholdt bit his lip in embarrassment, and his cheeks were bright red. "S-so what if we do…?" he stammered quietly.

Connie Springer grinned, his eyes narrowing. "Well then, seems like someone is gonna start having some fun," he purred, which made her cheeks immediately flush red. "T-that's not true!" she exclaimed quickly, and Bertholdt looked over at her. "I-I mean… it's not that I don't want to… but I just… oh God I don't know what I'm saying…" she muttered as she buried her face in her hands.

Bertholdt gently placed his hand upon her back, rubbing it gently. "It's alright… I know how that feels… both parts actually…" he said quietly. She sighed quietly, and moved herself beside his ear, whispering something into it. "Oooooh… seems like they're gonna go do something!" Jean teased as the both of them rose to their feet. "I wonder what that could be!" Both her and Bertholdt walked out of the mess hall, their faces red. "Don't listen to them, (**Name**)… they're just a bunch of kids who're hormonal and don't know how to control it…" he said as he glanced over at her.

She didn't reply, but reached her hand out and gently took a hold of his pinkie. "Just come on…" she whispered, and the two of them walked off into the darkness.

"Bertholdt…" This got his attention, and he turned to look at her through the grass. "Hmm?" She had your hands behind her head, and her (**color**) eyes were locked onto the starry sky. "Do you think we'll make it out of here?" Bertholdt felt an immediate pang of guilt hit him, and he looked down. "Well… only time will tell, right?" he replied quietly. She nodded, her eyes roaming the stars above them.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and her cheeks turned hot. "(**Name**)… I promise on my life that I'll always protect you… I'll keep you safe for as long as I live…" she heard him say as he placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. She sighed softly, turning her body so that she was facing him. "Bertholdt… we graduate in two days… then we'll have to go out and fight… risk our lives… I don't want to lose you…"

Bertholdt stared at her, and then gently cupped her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry about me, (**Name**)… you'll never lose me. That's a promise." With those words, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "Now come on… you'll get into trouble if you're out past curfew," Bertholdt said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her upright with him. "I'll walk you to your cabin," he continued as he placed her hand gently inside of his. She smiled a little, her cheeks tinting themselves pink as she walked back to the grounds with him.

She awoke the next morning to Shadis's extremely loud yelling. "Ugh… God… every morning? Seriously?" she muttered, rising to her feet and quickly dressing herself. She rushed out of her room and hurried down the hall, throwing the door open. She stopped as she ran into something with a soft '_poomf_', and she looked up to see Bertholdt. "O-oh! Bertholdt! I-I'm so sorry…!" she stammered as she ran her hands across his clothes to brush him off. He gave a quiet chuckle, and she noticed that he had his hands behind his back.

She knew she shouldn't ask, and the two of them walked out towards where the other soldiers were meeting. She felt something be pressed against her arm, and she turned her head only to let out a small gasp. In Bertholdt's hand was a small bouquet of beautiful flowers. "O-oh… Bertholdt… these are beautiful… where did you find them…? A-all I ever find are dandelions…" she stammered as she took them from him.

"That's a secret. But, I think you deserved something as beautiful and special as you are," he replied as he smiled shyly. She giggled, taking a single flower from the bunch and placing it into her hair. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here! Seems like Bertl has been out playing with flowers!" Jean exclaimed as he grinned and placed a firm hand on Bertholdt's shoulder. "Hehe… did you deflower any of those flowers?" he purred as he smirked. Bertholdt gulped, grabbing her by her waist and walking away with her. "No, but I kissed her and held hands with her; much more than you've ever done."

**_Jean's mouth hung open, and he couldn't do much more than stare at the two of them as they walked off._**


End file.
